Reconnections
by lustmaster86
Summary: Finding love and keeping is difficult but what happens when one just leaves ? Read and review . Leave some ramen too


Reconnections  
*I do not own Inuyasha characters or make any money from this story either. I am borrowing the characters of Inuyasha, owned by Rumiko Takahashi, nine times out of ten, they will be unharmed except maybe Inuyasha if he tries to touch my Ramen supply again lol. FYI, The characters with be close to how they are portrayed in the series but since this is my story I will make some changes, so they will OOCish…Not sure how much though. You have to read and find out. This fan fiction has adult situations and sensual deeds going on. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ;p  
Young love is divine until changes happen. We cannot control all relationships or how they turn out but we can enjoy them while we have that special someone in our life.

****Lemon Warning****

Chapter One

'The first steps of my plan are in motion,' thought a mysterious form while looking down upon a young Miko and her admirer from a distance, stood near the sacred tree. 'Miko and Hanyou located…'

Late summer days were always the best here at the family shrine, thought Kagome as she recalled her recent graduation from high school and plans she set for herself for the future.

The days spent with her friends and her beloved boyfriend Inuyasha, the inu hanyou that was the love of her life. This summer has been great for them they shared many good memories from the day he asked her out to this very day. How they met amused most of her family and friends. Kagome always viewed herself as the smart nerdy girl no person would approach. The head of the soccer team happens to bump into her at school on her first day of high school; unknown to her he had been attracted to her for years. That boy tired many years to attempt to ask her out but he was always shy and around her always had a stiffened member(from seeing her). After graduation he manned up and asked her out *finally*, he set goals for himself but this was his long-term goal.

(Author Note: take a wild guess who the boy was? lmao)

Thinking back to high school, a smile emerged from her face. 'He was always so cool in school, never did understand why he was drawn to me?' Kagome lost her thoughts and remembering the old days.

"Oi, Kagome, are you coming with me to my family's dinner tonight?" Inuyasha asked his girlfriend who was still in a daze. With no response, his hand took hold of her chin and drew her in for kiss.

"Inuyasha, when did you get here? …Sorry hon did you say something?" confused Kagome replied. A grumpy hanyou famous scowl appeared on his face as he looked to the goddess before him.

'Slender form, naturally busty and stormy eyes that just call to him with desire and longing', Inuyasha thought of his lovely girlfriend. Still upset about being ignored, he answered, "I was trying to ask you if you are coming to my family's house for dinner tonight, but you were lost in your thoughts again."

The young miko appeared to be thinking again, her face just calm and he could tell the gears in her head were rolling at top speeds. Her eyes showed she was unsure.

"That dinner is tonight? I thought you told me it was next week?" Kagome spoke with a confused look appeared on her face as. 'I swear he said it was next week…maybe I am wrong…idk'

"Kagome, I want you to meet my family. My mother threatened me if I do not try to bring you around. No ramen for me until you meet my mother. You know I cannot live without my ramen."

"Aww poor dog boy. No ramen for you then, I have to work on my college applications or my mother will kill me," Kagome teased as she stuck out her tongue to him. 'His ramen…he can go get a job to buy his own ramen but he wants the one his mamma cooks for him…Inuyasha, you are a mommas boy', thought Kagome as she giggled at her own thoughts.

"Come on Kagome, if you don't I will just drag you there you know that. I always get what I want," Proud Inuyasha replied full of pride and confidence. 'Well, that and I want you alone away from the shrine all to myself. ::Grins::'

"Okay, I will go. I know you will drag me around, like a big dog pulling his small owner around. Hmm I like that analogy come to think of it, that sounds just like you," Kagome stated as smile grew on her face once again. Inuyasha did not need to put much thought in a reply for that statement as he drew her into his arms.

'Her scent was alluring to him, smelt always of spring flowers in the meadows. Calming and soothing.' Just holding her near make his body and mind reacts to her in odd ways. His demon side craved to claim her as his own; the mortal side longed to be with her. This normally confused him… 'How do I ask her if we can go to the next step of our relationship? This is the girl I sought for many years, I dreamed about her before ever meeting her. I can't just say, will you be my mate? Furthermore, we need to have sex so I can claim you…' Inuyasha shrugged at the voice in his head.

"Let's go, it will be a bit before my parents or brother get home. We can watch a movie or something at my house," Inuyasha offered then his thoughts continued, 'maybe more if you agree.'

"Sure just let me change really quick…" Kagome was cut off by a fierce but tender kiss from her handsome hanyou whom picked her up. Due to the lack of wealth of their families neither had a car but with a hanyou loved carrying her on his back they never needed one.

***Lemon Warning***

As the young couple entered Inuyasha's house, Inuyasha took a quick sniff as they walked in no fresh scent in the house meant they were alone. This being her first time there, Inuyasha decided to take it slow. He took hold of her hand and led the way to his bedroom. Her eyes looked wary of her new surroundings.

"Well Kagome the movies are over there near my anime collection in the corner of the room near the window," Inuyasha pointed in that direction.

Kagome took a slow stride to the movie/anime collection that Inuyasha has stacked up to the ceiling. Something caught her eyes…he actually mixed his porn up with this stack…*blushing and turned around to Inuyasha.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned look until he gazed over to the pile of movies…there it was the stupid porn DVD he got from his brother… 'How do I explain that to her? Wait did she seriously just notice that one first…damn.' A crimson shade filled his face as he looked at her then looked down to his feet.

"You have an impressive collection of movies…all sorts huh?" still blushing from finding the porn dvd, Kagome then thought, 'well I have never seen one before maybe he wouldn't mind watching it with me?'

"Umm, you see it's…my brother…gave it to me…thinking I would …" Inuyasha stammered out trying to speak calmly but too embarrassed for his girlfriend finding his porn.

"Inuyasha, I have never seen this kind of stuff before maybe we should …try and watch…it?" Kagome's face turned redder than a tomato as she replied. Never in her life did she think, she would ask to watch one.

"Wa…watch…it….together…umm sure…I never really watched it before…" Inuyasha agreed to watch it with his girlfriend, and lied at the same time. While he watched it he fantasized about her almost daily…DING went his pants as they tightened.

"I will put it in, hold on…" bold little Kagome rose to place the dvd in the player.

_The movie  
The movie started,_

A red headed woman lying in on a lawn chair, in her yellow bikini on out near a swimming pull. A man walks up to get a better look at the woman whom still did not know she was not alone yet.

"Hey there beautiful want to have some fun," the man spoke as the woman's eyes narrowed on his pants.

"Hon this body was made for fun, so bring that big piece of meat my way", the woman said sultry and using her hand to gesture he come to her. Within moments the woman hands are on the man tugging at his shorts to pull out his thick cock. As the woman kneels down on her knees to start licking and sucking on the man's cock.

Back to reality

Kagome lay down with Inuyasha on his bed to get more comfortable. The movie had started to just affect her; she has never seen a man's cock before. Her mouth began to water a bit and somewhere else had to started to moisten up…

A new scent overcame Inuyasha, what was it? Another sniff in the air, he looked over to his girlfriend whom started to play with herself… 'Was this turning her on?' the smell was her arousal from the movie. 'I wonder if she wouldn't mind if I held her closer.' Instinct took control of Inuyasha; his strong arms pulled her to him. Then they shared a lust filled kiss, her eyes begging for something but what he was unsure.

"Inu…yasha" Kagome whispered out his name. Shocked as he tugged her to his lap, surprised even more when she felt it through his pants…his cock was hardening before her. 'What to do now?'

Inuyasha continued to kiss her but without her noticing he began to undress her. Amazingly, she began to remove his clothes also. However, her hand slid into his boxers to touch his hardened cock for the first time. Just her touching him that way made it hard for him to concentrate on her clothes.

"Ka…go..me…" Inuyasha moaned her name as she unrelenting petting his little friend. Never before has anyone touched him like this, His lustful dreams becoming real before his eyes.

Once their clothing has been removed, a very scent intoxicated hanyou hand began to stimulate her virgin lower lips. His fingers started to slip into the wet opening, he began to feel her inner barrier.

Lost in lust, Kagome took lead of the situation and began to lay back and draw Inuyasha in for another sensual kiss. Tasting her lips was not new to him but this kind of kiss was different to him.

His gaze lowered to her sex, not ready quite yet. Using his hands to spread her legs further, his face dived into the valley he desired for so long. The aroma of her arousal, mixed with the very tasty juices, Inuyasha was in heaven.

"Inu..Inuyasha" Kagome softly calling out his name as he continued his dining of her sex, "st…stop Inuyasha. I want to taste you also." Shifting positions as they lay opposite angles from each other Kagome taking his member into her mouth, Inuyasha began to whimper and shake from her oral stimulation. The lusty hanyou tongue narrowed down more on her moist opening. Her sex is almost ready.

"Kagome …I can't wait anymore I need you…"Unable to think clearly, Inuyasha laid her more comfortable placement on his bed. Taking hold of her legs, lifting them above his head he positioned himself for her opening. "This may hurt at first but will get better I promise you."

"Okay," Kagome quickly replied as he started to rub his member on her soaked pussy. One mighty first thrust into her, then slowly moved as her body adjusted to his size. Not long after the she relaxed her more, his pace picked up. Her arms clung to him as he continued his movements, her nails dug into his muscular tanned back.

'Now this is heaven, she is slick and tight. God, I never want to leave this heaven,' thought Inuyasha.

As if she could read his mind, she flipped her body over to change their sexual position, one that he was waiting to do. Her ass lifted in the air with her divine opening spread to him, he pressed his member into her. He was deeper than before, and her breathing sped up as did his. The shared movement was almost too much stimulation for him. Soon he would need to release his seed, her inner muscles tightened. They were both close to sharing their first climax.

They called out each other's names as they reached the highest level of stimulation they could have dreamed up. His member throbbed and released his seed deep in her womb, as her body seemed to just grab him and draw out his seed.

'This feeling should never end,' Thought Inuyasha, feeling relieved in more than one-way. The girl whom hunted his dreams for years now shared a fond moment with him. :: slight Smirk appeared on the young Hanyou's face as he drew the miko into his arms to rest.

"Inuyasha, where is your family?" Kagome questioned as she nestled into his chest. Here she felt safe and content, in the arms of her beloved boyfriend. In her heart she knew this was one place she would always enjoy being.

"Tell ya the truth I am unsure, the old man is normally off of work by now, and mom generally never leaves the house. The bastard brother might be with his girlfriend?" Replied Inuyasha, still pondering on the location of his family; they should have been home hours ago not that he minds having alone time with Kagome. (Author Note: MAN! I need to update this story more lmao. I promise to keep it up…if my boss does not notice me pretending to work again)

***Outside the Takahashi Residence***  
Inutaisho Takahashi, father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, opens the drivers' door to exit his car. The meeting with the representative of Meiun Inc. had gone off great or so he thought. If his plans work out, in a few years his family will not have a care about money for the rest of their lives. In a matter of years, his sons and partners offspring will be able to run their own businesses.

Hmm, his wife Izayoi may strongly disagree about this deal. His partners and he worked it out to move their families up in the world. Kira Sendo, CEO of Meiun Inc., offered to start the each of the partners businesses up and offered to train the youth of each respected household to run the industry of the partners choosing.

In a matter of days, the children of Takahashi, Ookami, and Hoshi families sent to the United States for their training under the watchful eye of the CEO of Meiun Inc., Kira Sendo. Tonight, the men of each household would explain about the deal to their children.

Sighing deeply, knowing his family may not like the idea at first but it was for their own good. Being a youkai means a long life but knowing there is no guaranteed tomorrow, plans are being placed that one day his sons' wellbeing for the future has been started. Sesshomaru may not care on the matter but Inuyasha will have a colossal tantrum.

~~~ Fears of the Lady Izayoi~~~

For months now, her husband and his friends, 'his partners' as he calls them have been in conferences after his normal workday. The beginning she feared he has thought to take on a lover; the idea chilled her bones until the Kira Sendo greeted her at their humble home. Kira Sendo, handsome youkai whose decadency was unknown, yet he smiled calming requesting to speak with her husband.

Upon meeting with Kira Sendo, the idea of a mysterious lover of her husband ended but something was odd about Kira Sendo. She felt it in her bones, after the day she laid eyes on Kira Sendo daily she made a pilgrimage to a local shrine for pray. The Higurashi Shrine was lovely this time of year, warm summer months drew in more crowds. It was hard not to stop and listen to the old priest tell the origins of the shrine.

A hanyou and priestess journey of love and adventure involving a cursed jewel called the Shikkon No Tama. 'Hmm a hanyou…I wonder if that son of mine will ever settle down? I know he has his girlfriend that he refuses to bring around. I hope he not lying about having a girlfriend, I will worry if my son likes men… (her cheeks filled with crimson). I want grandchildren, when he is mature enough or at least finds a girl….' Thoughts flowed through Izayoi about her stubborn son, he has been somewhere after school.

'With my elder step son stoic personality I doubt he will be fathering any grandchildren for me. Over the years, after the passing of his mother he has been distant to everyone even his father. I know he will not think me much as a mother figure as much as I try to be there for him. The younger youkai refuses to open up to anyone…the men of her life sure could be a pain sometimes' a smile filled her face as images of her boys as she dub them flashed in her mind.

"Lady Takahashi, greetings, and welcome back to the Higurashi Shrine once again. How is your family?" a cheerful smiling old priest stated as he stood waiting for the guests sent their prayers to the God Tree. She never mentioned much of her family but he knew of them over the years as she came to make her silent prayers.

"Hello, Higurashi-sama. My family is calm for the moment until the boys start to spar in the house again. I am just stopping by for my daily visit. How is your family enjoying this lovely weather?" Izayoi asked the aging priest with a soft smile of her own.

"The youth of today lack discipline and order…my grandchildren are out in about with friends again probably planning to further their education or seeking employment. My daughter ran away today, poor dear, she needs to understand my granddaughter is not a little girl anymore; she has come to an age where she needs to make up her own choices…and grant my wish to see my great grandchildren. An old man can dream but my granddaughter is too young to plan a family right now," the old priest sighed.

"My friend I know the feeling to desire grandchildren although I doubt my boys will bring me any for a long time."

- -  
Back to Inuyasha's house

While looking down on his dream girl entangled with him on his bed, this is something he wanted to make permanent. …Wait what…permanent. That meant he truly loved her if she can accept him forever. She made him happy before they shared this afternoon's activities, right now this was just him and her.

(a car door closed) Mom and dad must be home. Damn he thought.

Entering his home, Inutaisho smelt something sweet…and strong. Spring in the forest…wait why would the house smell of the fragrance of flowers and the woods? Shaking his head, he called in the house to see if his family was waiting for him.

Inuyasha nudged a sleeping Kagome, "babe wake up my dad's calling."

"Five more minutes…"Kagome snuggled more to Inuyasha's grasp.

-Two more cars pulled up to the house-

Sesshomaru just returned from a recent outing with his associate Nuraku Onigumo at a local gentlemen's club. The women that associate with Nuraku appeared to be too relaxed for his taste. His father used to talk to him about meeting Izayoi, while he was married to Miyu (Sesshomaru's Mother). The attraction was strong, the marriage between Miyu and Inutaisho was set up by their parents. She passed away from a car accident a few years before Inuyasha was born.

Izayoi pulled up after Sesshomaru. Some odd reason he appeared to be lost in thought.  
-In the house-

Inuyasha got up and left his sleeping girlfriend to rest, too much hanyou stamina. A classic smirk appeared on his face time to face the family.

-Changing their world-

The family got ready for dinner but Kagome was still tired from the work out they had earlier.

"Let us sit down and enjoy this meal together my family," announce Inutaisho, slightly annoyed as his sons already dived into their food. His wife was sitting down reviewing some bills at the table.

"Father, you seem to be more cheerful today. I assume it from the get-together with your 'partners'?" Sesshomaru questioned, his eyebrow rose at his father's direction.

"Yes my elder son, I do have good news for you boys…" he was cut off by Inuyasha.

"You and mom are planning for another baby?! Or Sending the bastard off?"

"No and no. My children, you have come to an age that you need to plan for the future and you both know of the meetings I attend after work. A contact of mine and I have a deal for the family business to become a big company if you two go train with Kira Sendo of Meiun Inc… "

"You are sending us away?"

"Not for any negative reason my son it is for your education for a time…"

"How long?"

"It will be completed in a few years if you both stick to it…You need to pack, there is only a few days till you leave…"

"Wait, you are sending both of us away? Can't you just send the bastard? I got a girlfriend now I don't want to leave her…"

"It has been decided by me already. Your girlfriend can wait …" that explains the smell when he got home.

"There is no way in hell I am going anywhere."

"This Sesshomaru agrees with the hanyou, the idea is not well thought out. The half-breed barely remembers to breathe let alone run a business."

"Honey, this could not wait till later the boys are finishing up their schooling here they need a break…" Izayoi tried to stay calm but the thought of sending her babies off to some strange person like Kira Sendo bothered her.

"My wife, I already signed the contract. I must finish up my agreement with Kira Sendo," Inutaisho looked heavily down to his wife she began to tear up.

"Hey bastard, I remember to breathe…" Inuyasha called out his brother, as they appeared to take their sparring stances.

"How can you do this to my family without talking to me first?" Izayoi's sad gazed to her husband

"My dear wife you must recall, I have tried to bring you with me to the meetings several times, yet you refuse. Further note, I said before I want my sons to be taught by the best so they may someday take over the family business. My contact Kira Sendo has accepted the plans to further the business to the corporate level."

The boys were clashing away from the parents viewing eyes.

"Boys go pack now! If I must put you on the next flight to the States myself, I will not endure this destructive nature, both of you have gained since you met!" the elder Inu youkai ordered. The brothers glared at their father, his tone was not one he ever used before. They seem to notice he was serious about it.

"TELL YOUR BITCHES THEY WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR YOU!" The elder youkai bellowed, he was upset at his family but there was not much he could do but get them out before they tried to run off, on that idea, "Never mind just get your bags packed I am sending you on the next flight in 2 hours!"

-The Takahashi brothers were sent to their rooms, to pack for the journey they were being forced through. Neither one could understand their father's forceful nature had kicked in so soon.

Inuyasha stressed out then the idea of leaving her for a few years bothered him. He entered his room, "Babe wake up, we have to talk…"

Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number, "Rin we need to talk.,."

=====================================================================  
Months later after the Takahashi brothers left for the States

At a local clinic, Kagome sat in the Doctor's office waiting to results of her recent test. For the lack of energy and odd cravings, she had been having.

Dr. Denis entered the room, "Miss Higurashi, your tests came back. You are a healthy young woman and you are 2 months pregnant."

"What?" Kagome appeared shocked and fearful as her mind drifted back to that summer afternoon with him. The day her life fell apart, and her heart flew to the States.

"You are healthy and eating well an expecting mother..." whatever was said further went unheard.

Kagome thanked the Dr. and walked out. Dazed state and scared of how to break the news to her family. She pulled out her cell phone to let him know…'the number you are trying to call is no longer in service'. His family was off in Tokyo while she lived in Kyoto, they may deny it his baby since the family business picked up. Hmm

At home she stood ready to face her family, her brother was out with friends. Her mother and grandfather should be home.

"Momma, grandpa I need to talk to you…"

Passing the news to her family did not go off very well

Kagome left her family to move to Tokyo, she would try and wait for him to come home…

- - -  
Around the same day a few other young ladies got similar news…  
(Author's note: I would go further into this but then I have to stop and make the story line up for them. Too much work for my brain that is lacking sleep right now. Stupid reports take up too much time from my sleep lol. )

Back to Kagome:

Kagome did not plan her trip out well, for one thing she took only the a bag of clothes and what money she saved from working at the shrine. Most her money was spent just getting out there to Tokyo. Barely 5000 yen to her name, Kagome did not bring any of her personal information to even to get an apartment or part-time job.

Kagome walked to a local park she seen earlier, she sat and began to cry. She was homeless, disowned by her family, no love, and expecting a baby. What can she do besides…the one thing she prayed she would not have to do to earn money, selling herself out…shivers from the light breeze that had blown in.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?!" she called out not noticing a person watching her crying.

"Are you alright, Miss?" the youkai observer asked. The youkai seemed concerned.

"I am sorry, this is not good for me. My week has been bad now I have to do something for work… I have a few months before my baby is born but I have no idea what to do…"

"Miss, you say you are with child, unemployed, and lacking of a plan for the future…?"

"Yes, on top of that I am homeless too."

"Miss, I would say I am sorry for you but I think you can help me out with something…"

"I will not have sex with you!"

"Miss not that, I want to offer you a deal. Before you think of any crude acts, I don't need it. You see, I am trying to get in control of a local department of my late father's company. The only way I can do that is, I need to married and have a child. You being pregnant already, if you don't mind me offering, in name only will you marry me?"

"You are asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, the marriage will be legal and binding but only in name. I can pay for your schooling, but you must live with me. You see currently I must take a bride to take over one department of my father's company from my elder half-brother. "

"Won't everyone notice you married hastily?"

"Not really I have been traveling abroad for many years; my contact with the company is once year since my half-brother took over the company."

"Well, you don't want love from a marriage?"

"Love is an emotion not all can share. Being a youkai I can't make same type of fondness for the emotion as humans can. I don't seek love, but a supportive partner. And there is one more part I need to let you know before anything…"

"what is that?"

"Right now I am trying to take over 4 departments in the region, for each part I take back I need a bride for each part. My clan and the country recognize members of my family taking multiple nuptials due to our old customs and beliefs."

"Meaning what?" Surprised to find someone offering her something like that, Kagome sighed heavily.

"Pardon me, it means I will take on more than one bride. In advance, you must understand all the relationships will be in name only but all brides will be living in my home at the same time. It is an odd request but it seems to solve my need of a bride."

'He isn't coming back for me, he hasn't called me for months. This guy seems serious about marrying me without a second thought. My baby needs a home, well I should find out if he has other brides picked out.'

"Before we discuss this further I have meet three other women that are in the same boat as you. Single pregnant mothers that are not much older than yourself. The children will all need to take my last name to validate their place in the union, they are all expected around the same time as you. This being your first child it might help if you other women around to help you and a home to keep it safe by. He needs a home…"

"He? What do you mean he?"

"Your son, you are expecting a boy…my nose tells me it is a boy."

" Very well I will marry you"***

Hardest thing I had to do, Inuyasha, you left me. I left home, and will marry a stranger for his money…

Please be kind and review.


End file.
